


Sweet Thief

by kyrene0708



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 之焉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708
Summary: 偷心盗贼不请自来
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Thief

北京入秋的一场雨后，天气渐渐转凉。夏之光躺在床上失眠，被隔壁空调外机嗡嗡的噪音吵的心烦意乱。褪黑素瓶子已经见底，夏之光用被子蒙住头，实在想不明白这么冷的天，梨房的两个神经病为什么还要开空调。到了第二天晚上，恼人的噪音竟突然消失不见了。

还是睡不着。

夜色深沉的化不开，夏之光打开微博看评论，从上往下拉清一色全是粉丝催着他赶紧睡觉。对话框里赵磊突然发来微信，说焉栩嘉空调开太低发烧了，自己飞机停飞今晚回不来北京，请他帮忙照顾下。

夏之光幸灾乐祸回了个活该，终于找了件能打发时间的事情做，戴上帽子口罩乐呵呵下楼买药，路过隔壁时偷偷朝内瞟了眼，微弱的暖光从门缝里倾泻而出，似黑夜中蜿蜒的月光河。

他还没睡。

小房间里很安静，焉栩嘉躺在赵磊床上听歌。他还不知道赵磊飞机停飞的事情，以为今晚回来，特意留了盏床头灯给他，捞出一只黑色眼罩戴上。

歌曲随机切换，Hip-hop的节奏在左右耳间来回穿梭，发烧带来的鼻塞口干十分难耐，昏昏沉沉中也不知道唱了什么，脑子里像一团被搅乱的浆糊，连敲门声都没听见。

夏之光提着袋子进去时，看见焉栩嘉戴着眼罩，身上穿的还是白天没来及换下的黄色短袖，露出一截胳膊搭在被子上，柠檬黄衬得皮肤更加莹白细腻，每一寸都在散发诱惑。

窗子被关的严严实实，玫瑰香薰的甜味在密闭的房间里发酵。夏之光放下袋子，不受控制地来到焉栩嘉床边。犹豫发烧的缘故，床上人呼吸声很重，上下唇微微分开，露出两颗兔子牙。

夏之光欺负他看不见，伸出手一把掀开被子，不意外地听见低音炮不耐烦地“啧”了一声。

焉栩嘉只穿了一条底裤，颀长的双腿又细又白，微微丰腴的臀部勾出柔美的曲线，夏之光也不是第一次见，他们趁赵磊出外务时常滚在一起。

下身暴露在微冷的空气中，焉栩嘉不自觉缩起双腿，动了动指头想摘下眼罩，突然被人大力扣住手腕。

夏之光想玩点新鲜的，从旁边床上随手捞了件赵磊的外套丢过去，Jo Malone木质香气与苍兰玫瑰交织的馥郁霎时铺天盖地卷来，空气都被染上赵磊身上独有的香水味。

两瓣冰凉的唇毫无征兆地覆上来，生病让焉栩嘉整个人反应迟钝，周身被熟悉的香气包围，只知道凭着肌肉记忆机械地回应那个吻。

夏之光头一次得到他的回应，愣了一下，顺势把他红的发烫的双唇整个含住，舌头在唇珠上打转，嘬出几分焦糖布丁的甜味。闲着的那只手不安分往下滑，自然地掐住焉栩嘉腰间的软肉，膝盖在他两腿之间，隔着内裤顶着他敏感部位。

“磊哥，等会儿……”

焉栩嘉被他亲得七荤八素，因为鼻塞喘不过气，扭着头往旁边躲。

“焉焉~”

夏之光半带着轻笑，刻意模仿着赵磊的语气，两个字被他独有的小奶音润色过听起来腻歪得像马路边几块钱的便宜奶油。

他不出声倒还好，一出声焉栩嘉像被兜头泼下一盆冷水，瞬间清醒过来，身体僵硬得像石头，挣扎两下却推不开他的桎梏，声音比刚才低了八度。

“滚蛋，别这么叫我。”

“为什么啊？”

“恶心。”

“那赵磊天天这么叫，我看你听的挺高兴啊。”

“他是他，你是你，你跟他能比吗？”

“都是男人，怎么还区别对待呢。”

夏之光委屈上了，好看的眉眼耷拉下来，顺手扯掉焉栩嘉的眼罩。焉栩嘉不适应地眨巴眼睛，眸子雾蒙蒙泛着水光，带着点起床气的样子像极了他家养的布偶猫，夏之光凑过去又想亲他，焉栩嘉这会儿却没刚才听话，嘴唇还没碰上就皱着眉躲开，问他是不是有病。

“想我家油条了，你给我亲一下嘛。”

“不亲，赶紧滚。”

焉栩嘉有特殊洁癖，跟他做爱却从不跟他接吻，挨操的时候像条蛇一样往他身上缠，亲嘴时却装的像个圣女一样碰都不让碰。

夏之光没讨到吻，心里骂着小婊子装装装，腾出手伸手往他内裤里探，又被焉栩嘉一巴掌挥开。

“你回去吧，我难受，不想做。”

“嘉嘉，弟弟，你可怜可怜我吧。”

夏之光下面早就硬成石头块，嘴上讨好，却没给他拒绝的机会，不由分说扯下焉栩嘉的内裤，把他修长的腿拉到最开，埋头啃咬大腿内侧的嫩肉，疼得焉栩嘉双腿乱踢。

“操……夏之光，你是狗吧，子凡怎么不把你栓好啊……”

夏之光并不介意他做爱时突然提到自己男朋友，按住他乱动的双腿，甚至想要在上面留下自己的牙印。

最隐蔽的地方被他剪短些的头发蹭得难耐，分身挺立起来，焉栩嘉嘴里骂他畜生，伸手拉开床头柜抽屉，摸出一只避孕套丢在夏之光脸上。

“怎么了，愿意让狗操你了？”

夏之光向来给个梯子就上天，仰起头戏谑，焉栩嘉气的蹬他一脚:“赵磊马上回来了，你赶紧吧。”

夏之光知道赵磊今晚回不来，不紧不慢脱下裤子，假装看不见他扔过来的避孕套，简单扩张两下就挺身捅进去。由于发烧的缘故，甬道又紧又烫，一寸寸吸裹着性器，夏之光忍不住发出一声喟叹，情不自禁加快抽插速度，痛的焉栩嘉抓紧床单，咬牙切齿。

“你他妈……你他妈慢一点……我操”

“知道了知道了。”

夏之光用手背拭了把汗，把他腿架在腰上，强忍住欲望放慢速度，九浅一深抽送。粗硕的性器顶到最敏感的软肉，焉栩嘉被快感包绕着，摆动腰肢主动迎合他，眯起眼睛像只温吞的猫。

“行了没，爽不爽？”

“嗯…”

见焉栩嘉点头，夏之光仿佛得到莫大的嘉奖，一只手护在他头顶，逐渐加快速度。焉栩嘉在床上娇气得很，比他操过的女孩还矫情，劲儿稍微使大一点就会被他哑着嗓子一顿骂。偏生还高贵的不得了，雌伏在人身下被操的死去活来眼里还有不服。

男人碰见他这种野百合，都会被轻易勾起兽性和征服欲，夏之光也不例外。每次被他骂过，都想把他捆起来用鞭子狠狠教训一顿，让他哭着求饶，让他跪在地上像狗一样舔他，却又没一次真正做到过。

夏之光严重怀疑焉栩嘉那双眼睛给他下蛊了，看一眼就抽不出身，乌黑清亮的眸子懵懂又天真地望过来，泛红的眼尾带着委屈，让人看了没来由升起保护欲，只想把他当宝贝捧着爱，甘愿把心掏出来献给他。

“好热……之光把空调打开……”

焉栩嘉被操出了一身虚汗，无意识小声喊热，黏腻的身体贴在一起弄得他不舒服，抬起胳膊没什么力气地去推夏之光。夏之光听他嚷嚷着开空调就来气，惩罚似得一巴掌拍在他细软的臀肉上，焉栩嘉闷哼一声，红印子立刻在白皙的皮肤上扩开。

“还敢提开空调？我怎么没打死你呢，出汗才能治病你知道吗。”

夏之光打完又心疼地揉了揉，焉栩嘉身上热了一会儿又开始发冷，吸了吸鼻子嘟囔着难受，夏之光只好帮他转移注意力，卷起黄色的上衣让他用嘴咬住，伸出舌头在他胸前舔舐，焉栩嘉无意识地圈住他的脖子，又低又磁的呻吟声带着鼻音，催情又勾魂，天真得风情万种，撩得夏之光下身又涨大了一圈。

骚货，焉栩嘉你他妈上辈子别是个狐狸精吧。

夏之光只敢在心里悄悄骂，嘴里哄着乖乖忍一下，更加卖力地服侍着他的大小姐。焉栩嘉就快要被他顶到高潮时，香薰灯的玫瑰味突然飘来，提醒着他正躺在赵磊床上跟别人做爱。

“夏之光，停一下！”

焉栩嘉意识多了几丝澄明，挣扎着要推开压在身上的人。

“又怎么了？”

夏之光不耐烦地抬起头，焉栩嘉怕弄脏赵磊的床单，指了指旁边堆满衣服的床铺说到那里做。

“………”

夏之光低声骂了句脏话，突然把性器从他体内抽出来。

后穴突如其来的空虚让焉栩嘉极不适应，忍不住喊夏之光的名字。夏之光显然生气了，头也不回走进厕所，嘭的一声摔上门。焉栩嘉下床追他，起得太急全身血液都冲到头顶，双腿发软没站稳倒在地上，被高潮折磨的快要疯掉。

夏之光在厕所解决完，一开门就看见焉栩嘉红着眼眶，跪在地上扶着阴茎自渎，红肿的小穴露在空气里翻出嫩肉，欲求不满的样子看得夏之光差点又硬起来。

“弟弟，我都解决完了，你怎么这么慢啊？”

夏之光居高临下站着，非常幼稚的，轻轻踹了他一脚，脸上写满了快来求我。

哪有做一半跑了让人自己解决的？焉栩嘉深觉自己受到委屈，眼里立刻氤上一层水雾，瞪了他一会儿又赌气似得移开视线不去看他，手指并在一起伸到后面，却怎么也捅不对地方，急得要掉眼泪。

夏之光看戏似的坐在床上，见焉栩嘉傲娇了一会儿又开始死死盯着自己疲软的老二，摊开手做出无奈的样子，眼里是藏不住的笑意。

“你看着我也没用，它现在对你没兴趣，我能怎么办啊。”

气死你气死你气死你。

夏之光胳膊撑在腿上，托着下巴好奇目中无人的小少爷会怎么求他，焉栩嘉用水汪汪的眼睛盯着他半天，出口却只是一个不带感情的陈述句。

“我发烧了。”

“哦，所以呢？”

“你不帮我，我就告诉子凡。”

“？

告诉子凡对你有好处吗？你是不是烧傻了？”

后穴难耐的痒意顺着脊髓一寸寸向上蔓延，焉栩嘉放弃思考，直接行动，手脚并用爬到他身前，夏之光从善如流分开膝盖，看着他伸出粉舌舔上自己的性器，纤长的睫毛由于紧张而微微抖动。

这个时候再硬不起来就不是男人了。

虽然夏之光脑子里曾幻想过无数次焉栩嘉跪在地上给自己做口活的样子，但眼看焉栩嘉颤抖着扶住他的性器往嘴里送，心里又没来由升起一股罪恶感，不忍心做蹂躏百合花的恶人，叹了口气把他脑袋搬开。

“算了，我他妈上辈子欠你的。”

夏之光把人翻过去按在地上，拽了个枕头给他垫着，扶着他的腰从后面插进去。

性器经体液浸润滑进从未有过的深度，焉栩嘉以一种屈辱的姿势承受着他的冲撞，双手不自禁捏成拳头，咬住枕头不让呻吟声泄出来。

欲求不满的猫被满足，不敢内射的夏之光只得又跑了趟厕所自己解决。再开门出来时，看见焉栩嘉怀里塞着枕头，倚着床角坐在地上回信息，黄色的短袖被汗浸透了贴在身上，大腿上几块红印子格外明显，怎么看还是一副淫象。

夏之光扶着门框，喉结上下滚动一圈，心想再来一轮纯粹是在折腾他自己，遂赶紧转移视线，捞了件衣服丢给他。

“去去，把衣服换了。赶紧。”

焉栩嘉抬起眼皮看他，高潮余韵未过，身子软成一滩水，树懒上身似得张开手臂朝他晃了晃，一如既往用陈述句撒娇。

“你抱我。”

“……焉栩嘉我是你的狗吗？”

“我发烧了。”

“发烧又不是腿断了，自己站起来，不然你就在地上坐一晚上。”

“哥哥。”

“…………”

又开始了。

“我他妈真的好想打你啊。”

夏之光长叹一口气，朝自己不争气的脑袋上拍一巴掌，走过去帮他换好衣服，再托着屁股把人抱起来。焉栩嘉顺势圈住他脖子，双腿紧紧环住他的腰，像只娃娃熊一样挂在他身上。夏之光想起成团夜他就这么挂在赵磊身上，抠都抠不下来，把自己挤到镜头的角落，突然酸起来。

“我这么疼你，你却只知道跟你磊哥亲。”

“他是我男朋友你是谁？”

“………”

刚才还叫哥哥，下一秒就翻脸不认人。夏之光骂他是没良心的东西，丢垃圾一样把他扔到床上，焉栩嘉利索地从自己那堆衣服里扒出一个窝躺下。

简单收拾完地板，夏之光穿上裤子下楼倒了杯热水回来，推开门正好撞见焉栩嘉做贼似得把一只盒子放回柜子上。

受好奇心强烈驱使，夏之光走过去拿起那只盒子放在眼前看了看，打开发现是被挖掉几勺的焦糖布丁。

“好啊，我说刚刚亲你的时候怎么这么甜，原来是偷吃东西了。”

夏之光拿起那盒布丁在他眼前晃了晃，笑嘻嘻嘲讽:“平时不是数你最自律吗，镜头前面多会装，生日蛋糕都不吃，大晚上蹲在这儿偷吃布丁，不怕明天肿成山东大馒头啊？”

“要你管。”

焉栩嘉伸手去抢，夏之光往后退一步让他扑了个空，又忍不住把盒子放在鼻端闻了闻，焦糖和奶油甜丝丝的香气钻进肺里，不禁又回想起跟他交换的那个吻。好像很久没尝过这么甜的味道了。

“我帮你吃一点。”

礼貌性地打完招呼，夏之光无视焉栩嘉剜他肉一样的眼神，像只八百年没吃过饭的饿鬼，三两下把一盒布丁吃得干干净净。

焉栩嘉一张脸比锅底还黑，看他站在那回味无穷地砸吧嘴，暴躁地抄起枕头掼在他脑门上，咬牙切齿地骂:“吃死你。”

夏之光笑的好大声，下一秒又坐到床边哄人:“别生气了，我也是为你好啊。不然明天让老师知道你半夜偷吃，那不又得逮着你骂一顿吗。”

“呵，我谢谢你了。”

焉栩嘉扭过头赌气，夏之光心里偷着乐，从自己拎过来的袋子里抠出两片白色的感冒药放在手心，连带着热水一起拿给他。

药片在嘴里停留片刻，苦味顺着舌尖四散开来，焉栩嘉少爷脾气上来，皱着眉头明知故问:“你给我吃了什么啊？”

“避孕药，”夏之光开始瞎编乱造，还编了句广告词，“拒绝担精受怕，让爱更加轻松。”说完抬手摸他的小圆肚，胳膊上又挨了一巴掌。

“接个代言了不起了，说话一套一套的。”

焉栩嘉懒得理他，钻进被窝里躺好，夏之光帮他把被子掖好，又怕不够严实，从自己房间里拿了条毛毯出来，不容焉栩嘉反抗，卷煎饼一样把他裹得严严实实。

“滚啊，夏之光你想捂死我么？我跟你没仇吧！”

“乖，听哥哥话，出汗能治病。”

见他不老实又要乱动，夏之光长胳膊长腿八爪鱼一样缠在被子卷上，把他压得透不过气。焉栩嘉挣扎着从被子卷里露出一双眼睛，恶狠狠瞪着他，说夏之光我他妈迟早被你这王八蛋搞死。

夏之光挨了一晚上骂早就习惯了，丝毫不恼，反而趁人之危，仗着他被毯子裹住无力还手，小鸡啄米一样在他脸上啾啾。

“滚！别亲了！恶心死了！”

“你厉害你起来打我啊。就喜欢看你这副看不惯我又干不掉我样子。”

————————————————

第二天一早，褪去困意的焉栩嘉睁开眼睛看了看窗外，天还没亮。多亏夏之光昨晚一通照顾让他发了一身汗，今早起来头不晕了，鼻不塞了，整个人久违的神清气爽。

夏之光还在旁边酣睡，焉栩嘉很少这么近地观察他，夏之光的长相一直是他喜欢的类型，尤其是那双眼睛，锋利又深邃。他们刚出道时都是可爱担当，而夏之光现在比从前血性多了，越来越像大男人，他自己却还是一张圆脸。

焉栩嘉伸出手指，鬼使神差地想要描摹他棱角分明的轮廓，亲吻眼角那两颗魅人的泪痣。指头伸到一半却突然变成巴掌，啪啪啪打在那张人畜无害的脸上，痛的夏之光皱起眉毛，缩进被子里露出半颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“唔……你干嘛啊？疯了吧……”

“回你房间睡去，磊哥要回来了。”

失眠惯了的夏之光不适应早起，踢着拖鞋哈欠连天走下楼，看见焉栩嘉正在厨房里给赵磊做三明治，被香味吸引过去，顺手拿双筷子夹起盘子里煎好鸡蛋。

“我帮你尝尝甜咸，别谢。”

“………”

焉栩嘉刚放下锅铲，瞥见他一口咬掉半个煎蛋，只得去冰箱里再拿鸡蛋重新做。

“真好吃，我还要两个。”

“你等着吃阿姨做的早饭吧，这是给磊哥弄的。”

筷子被焉栩嘉没收，夏之光把头埋在他颈窝里，闻他身上玫瑰沐浴露的香气，撇嘴说昨晚自己操他费那么大劲肚子好饿，被焉栩嘉红着脸赶出厨房。

门外传来窸窸窣窣的响动，赵磊他们拎着箱子回来了。夏之光瘫在沙发上跟他打招呼，脸不红心不跳地邀功请赏，说自己不辱使命，把焉栩嘉照顾得很好。

焉栩嘉端着盘子从厨房出来，小别胜新婚的两个人缠绵绵搂在一起，夏之光说了句辣眼睛，心里莫名空下来一片，转身给子凡发微信。

早安。  
想吃漂亮媳妇做的早饭。

“喏。”

低音炮在头顶响起，夏之光有点懵，抬头看见焉栩嘉端着一只盘子递给他，里面装着他刚才要的两个煎蛋。热腾腾的煎蛋飘着香气，夏之光吞了吞口水，下意识把手机往身后藏。

“谢谢……”

四周静悄悄的，整个客厅只剩他们两人。夏之光问赵磊他们去哪了，焉栩嘉掏出手机坐在沙发上，说去他们楼上放行李了。

夏之光意味深长的喔了一声，开始释放天性，翻身把他压到沙发上一通啃，不规矩的手到处乱摸，吓得焉栩嘉眼睛直勾勾盯着楼梯，生怕有人走下来撞见。

“我操……夏之光你有病吧！你赶紧给我起来，磊哥在楼上……滚滚滚”

焉栩嘉压低声音骂他，脑海里猛的想起昨晚他刚来的时候，自己好像丢给他了个避孕套，一阵头皮发麻，瞪大眼睛问他:“我昨天给你的套你扔哪了？”

“不知道不知道不知道。”

“………完了。”

——————————————————

梨房的门被粗暴推开，赵磊站在窗边熨衬衫，黑色的口罩褪到下巴，看见焉栩嘉神色慌乱，气喘吁吁站在门口望着自己，笑着问他怎么了？

“呃……想你了。”

柜子旁露出白色的一角，焉栩嘉不由分说从背后抱住他，强迫他把脸转向窗户，抬脚悄悄把地上的避孕套踢到床底下。

赵磊以为他的小朋友在暗示什么，放好挂烫机把焉栩嘉推到墙上，扯掉口罩吻住他。

“焉焉，叫哥哥~”

“嗯……磊哥。”

不一样。

赵磊眼中闪过一丝不易觉察的失落，又很快整理出笑意揉他脑袋，焉栩嘉没吭声，眼睛盯着落地窗沉默。

月光河缓缓淌到夜幕尽头，淡青色的天畔划开一道口子，几点斑斓的霞光倾泻出来，随即漫天曙光喷薄欲出。

太阳升起来了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 【回苹果房的诱惑】
> 
> 艾莉光：我想去你家看看，你平时睡觉的床，是什么颜色，什么花纹
> 
> 焉世贤：真是不要脸
> 
> 焉世贤：你怎么拿人磊磊的衣服
> 
> 艾莉光：既然要追求刺激，那就贯彻到底喽
> 
> 焉世贤：你好sao啊
> 
> 呸呸呸呸呸呸呸呸呸呸呸……


End file.
